


Druken Nights

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Sunshine Twins get a little too drunk.





	

“CISCO?!” he calls out as soon as he gets to STAR Labs, “IRIS!”

“Barry calm down! I’m sure we’ll find them soon,” Caitlin replies, walking next to the CSI, searching the rooms for their two friends.

“I don’t understand where the hell they are! One minute they were with me and Wally at the party, the next minute I look over and they’re at the bar taking shots with the bartender. I leave for five seconds to disarm a criminal and they’re both out of my sight! I even told Wally and Linda to watch them!”

“You’ve been looking for them all night?” she muses.

“Yes,” he shakes his head, checking another room before slamming the door, “where the hell would two drunk best friends go on a Saturday night? I’ve given up. I checked her apartment. I checked his apartment. I checked Joe’s house. I checked CCPN. I circled the park, the bar, the mall, downtown. I’ve been everywhere and back! And neither of them has their phone on!”

“Did you check the strip clubs?” Caitlin asks, now getting worried.

“Caitlin, I checked every strip club, every regular club, every bar; I checked _everywhere!”_

“Exactly how drunk do they get?”

“Remember when all six of us went clubbing?” he huffs, feeling frustrated with the inadequate searching they were doing. Damn Caitlin’s sudden curiosity.

“I do.”

“Remember how Cisco was dancing? That was with only one shot.”

Barry pauses to catch his breath, before running around STAR Labs three more times.

 _Still_ _no_ _luck._

“Iris has a higher tolerance than he does,” he continues, “but I don’t trust those two together. It becomes a competition to see who can upstage the other.”

“Look at you, being the worried boyfriend and best friend,” she grins, staring at the monitor.

“Are you kidding me right now!?” he turns to face her, “how can you be taking this so lightly when our friends are missing?!”

Caitlin doesn’t answer, merely points to the monitor. When Barry looks, he sees a sight for the ages. Iris and Cisco somehow found their way into the morgue of STAR Labs, both laying flat on the ground, hair displayed on the floor, towels serving as blankets, and drool dripping from their mouths. 

“Oh dear,” Barry sighs, taking in the scene in front of him.

“Yep,” Caitlin laughs, sipping her coffee, “how about you take care of them today? Because I don’t know if I can handle those two hungover.” 

With that suggestion, Barry speeds down to the morgue and slowly wakes each of them out of their sleep. 

“Iris,” he shakes her gently. 

“Ughhhhhhhh,” is the only reaction he gets before she turns her body to lay on her side, “alcohol sucks.”

Cisco begins to stir next to her and Barry can’t help but wonder which of the two drank more. He could be the good friend and get both of them in bed, with Advil and water. Or he could give them a taste of their own medicine for scaring him so much.

He decides to pick the modest choice, speeding both of them to the main room, where Caitlin was now sitting, beginning to do some work.

“Why is it _so_ bright?” Cisco whines, as soon as he wakes from his drunken dreams.

“Seriously,” Iris replies, “turn the sun off, yeah?”

“Just how much did you two drink last night?” Caitlin asks, almost not believing the current state of her two friends.

“And where the hell did you go?!” Barry complains, watching them begrudgingly come alive.

“Blame Iris,” Cisco moans, struggling to keep his head up.

“Okay, shut up,” she counters, pointing a finger in his general direction, “it was your idea to do shots off the bartender’s chest.”

“WHAT?!” Barry and Caitlin scream in unison.

“You agreed to it,” Cisco replies, ignoring their yells, “plus she was hot.”

“You know what, this isn’t working,” Iris stands, before clutching onto the chair for support. Barry quickly rushes to her side, steadying her on her feet. “’s too loud. Too much light. Cisco’s dumb. I’m going home.”

“You’re dumb,” Cisco answers back.

Caitlin stares at Barry before looking back over to the two drunk humans in front of her.

“You two have reverted back to children haven’t you?” Barry says, watching his girlfriend and best friend attempt to move. “Seriously what did you do last night?”

“Well,” Cisco replies, moving awkwardly in his chair, “we did shots. Then you left. Then Wally and Linda made out. Then we did more shots. Then I apparently grinded on somebody. Then Iris pulled me away. Then we ran outside the club and started screaming the lyrics of _Bang Bang._ I’m not sure who pretended to be who, but we both definitely went hard on Nicki’s verse.

Then I think we danced to the mall. We bought burgers and nachos and -”

“-ice cream,” Iris finishes his sentence.

“Right ice cream,” he says, “and then we decided to go to a strip club-”

Caitlin shoots Barry a look that reads _told_ _you so._

“-and we took more shots. Then we somehow figured out how to get here. And I think we both fell asleep.”

“...in the morgue, of all places?” Caitlin asks, face filled with disbelief.

“Yep,” Iris answers, “he was trying to prove to me it wasn’t that big. But it’s a huge-ass morgue. Y’all should be ashamed.”

“Baby...” Barry coos, “why didn’t you call me?”

Both Iris and Cisco start laughing before stopping abruptly when the added noise started giving them a presumed headache.

“We thought it’d be fun to throw our phones down the toilet and see if they’d float,” Cisco smirks, rubbing his temples.

“Cisco...density man,” Barry replies.

“Okay enough!” Iris says, finally putting her foot down, “you’re all too loud. And I can’t be in a place with dead metahumans.

Bear, do you mind taking me home?”

“Yeah yeah,” he holds her tightly, “I should probably get both of you home.”

“Caitlin, do you mind if I leave?” Cisco asks, wobbling on his feet.

“I don’t think you’d be of much help here,” she answers, quickly getting up to steady him. 

“Alright, time to go home,” Barry says, taking both of them by the arm, “Caitlin I’ll be in as soon as they’re done throwing up.” 

“Noted.”


End file.
